La historia de un amor Por Emma Jhon
by Raven Di Vita
Summary: En el Instituto Wester Thalia Grace y Nico Di Angelo no tienen lo que se denomina una buena imagen. El baile de "Las chicas invitan" se acerca. Emma no descansará hasta saber que ocultan ellos, pero hay cosas que por nuestro bien es mejor no saber ni comprender.
1. Chapter 1

No era ningún misterio saber que los nuevos chicos eran extraños y muy aterradores, Nico y Thalia habían llegado este año al Instituto Wester y su presencia había alborotado a todos.

Primero estaba sus aspectos, ambos parecían aterradores y sin ningún problema para mandarte al infierno si se los propinan, pero el chico era el que entre los dos más espantaba, era mayor, dos años y algo, su semblante lúgubre le daba el aspecto de un muerto, su piel pálida y sus ojos… bueno nunca me atreví a mirarlo directamente a los ojos, parecían muy temibles.

Mientras que su amiga por el contrario gozaba de una pinta más imponente, violenta y decidida, mientras él mantenía un perfil bajo ocultándose perfectamente entre las sombras y apenas haciéndose notar, ella siempre iba con la cabeza en alto, desafiante, como preguntado quien tendría el suficiente coraje para intentar enfrentarla.

Y si eso fuera poco, los rumores que se esparcían sobre ellos no los dejaban bien parados, ni ayudaba con su reputación, desde que habían matado a sus padres, hasta que eran satánicos.

Estaba guardando mis cosas en mi casillero cuando los vi entrar por las grandes puertas del edificio escolar, iban caminando juntos, Nico con la mirada perdida mirando a la nada, llevaba las manos en los bolsillos y estaba como siempre vestido de negro; Thalia por otro lado iba con la mirada en alto, su cabello negro estaba recogido en una pequeña coleta, tenía unos pequeños auriculares en las orejas, e iba vestida con pantalones negros rasgados, una remera blanca y una chaqueta de cuero.

El lugar quedo en silencio mientras pasaban, llevaban unos cinco meses aquí y todavía su presencia asustaba a la mayoría de nosotros.

"Estoy harta de esto, esos chicos son aterradores" mi amiga Margaret me dice cuando ellos se alejaron, nosotras desafortunadamente compartíamos algunas clases con Thalia, pero todos en Wester los conocía.

"Ni que me los digas" afirmo tomando mi libro de cálculo "¿Vamos?" ella asiente mientras caminábamos hasta nuestra primera clase juntas, matemáticas.

Se podría decir que soy de cierta forma esa clase de chicas empollonas que en todo instituto hay, solo que no llegaba a rosar grandes extremos, simplemente sacaba A en muchas de mis materias, y solía estudiar para antes de los exámenes, pero era simplemente hasta ahí.

Matemáticas se me pasó rapidísimo, hice los ejercidos fácilmente mientras ayudaba a mi amiga a terminarlos. Ella era prácticamente todo contrario a mí, su cabello era de un rubio muy claro y liso, por otro lado yo lo tenía negro, corto y muy enrulado, sus ojos era negros, los míos azules, yo llevaba gafas, ella aparatos dentales, lo único que compartíamos era la personalidad, ambas alegres y algo infantiles.

Compartíamos esa clase junto con Thalia, la cual solo se pasó la hora completa haciendo absolutamente nada, solo estaba allí atrás sentada ocupando su asiento sin molestar a nadie, e intentando que nadie reparara en ella, algo que era difícil, ya que siempre solía llamar la atención.

La hora del almuerzo llegó antes de lo previsto por suerte, cuando ya quise darme cuenta mi amigas me arrastraron hasta nuestra típica mesa, éramos quizás el grupo más extraño del lugar, ya que estaba formado por: una porrista, un skater, dos otakus, un empollón que era un verdadero empollo, una pin up, la rara que compartía todo los gustos, ósea yo, y la normal, que era mi mejor amiga Margaret.

Unas mesas a los lejos un chico se encontraba solo comiendo un sándwiches, era raro que alguien fuera capaz de encontrar una mesa libre ya que solían estar todos apretujados, pero en verdad nadie quería compartir de forma voluntaria nada con él.

Se encontraba mirando con aburrimiento todo lo que se desplegaba ante sus ojos, como si no fuera la gran cosa. A pesar de lo aterrador que podía llegar a ser, o al menos a parecerme, él tenía una que otra fans. Claro, era más que obvio ¿Quién no se figaría en el chico misterioso que parece estar sufriendo todo el tiempo? Toda chica quería convertirlo en su príncipe azul, ok, si no lo has notado te digo que eso iba con mucho sarcasmo, pero algunas chicas no lo dicen de esa forma.

"…así que ¿Iras?" la voz cantarina de Tamara me sacó de mis pensamientos, ella estaba vestida con su traje de porrista ya que… bueno, no sé porque siempre andaba así vestida, su cabello marrón atado en una coleta alta y su cuerpo moreno destacaba por su voluptuosidad natural.

"¿Qué?... ah… oh si, el baile, creo que iré, claro, si me animo a pedirle a alguien para que sea mi pareja" le dije acomodaba el cabello, el baile de " _Las chicas invitan_ " era un clásico que se celebraba todo los años, y sinceramente no sé a quién invitar.

"Bueno, yo estoy disponible" Zack, mi amigo skater me dice pasando un brazo por mis hombros.

"Creo que pasó…" le dije sacándome con un fingido asco su brazo de mi.

"Oh vamos, Emma, creo que no soy un tan mal partido, solo mírame…" se señaló a sí mismo y todos reímos, era algo obvio que Zack tenía un pequeño enamoramiento por mí, y aunque me apené decirlo creo que yo también por él, pero no estoy segura de querer admitirlo, era mi mejor amigo, por favor "Soy mejor que cualquiera de los que están aquí"

"Yo no es por ofenderte, pero si fuera Emma primero ir con Nico antes que contigo" Marco le dice mientras se acomodaba las gruesas gafas negras.

"No estoy en tal mal estado, que tu tengas novia no quiere decir que seas mejor que yo"

"En verdad, creo que si es exactamente eso" Zack se palmea la cara con frustración.

"Aun creo que Macarena está loca por fijarse en ti, eres un maldito otaku, solo mírate" le dice señalándolo, su comentario era en broma, ya que a ninguno nos molestaba los gusto de los otros.

"Yo no estoy loca, él es muy lindo y…" mi amiga no pudo terminar de hablar ya que una explosión retumbó por todo el edificio y parecía venir directo del baño.

"Oh por dios, ¿Qué ha sido eso?" Toda la cafetería entró en pánico, algunos se escondieron debajo de las mesas intentándose proteger de lo que sea que había explotado, y otros estaban demasiado atónitos para hacer algo.

Pude ver pasar a Nico Di Angelo corriendo como un trueno por delante de mí, me armé de valor y lo seguí.

"¿Qué crees que haces?" Zack me reprocha, intentado detenerme.

"Iré a ver que fue eso"

"Puede ser peligroso Emma" mi mejor amiga me grita por arriba de todo el revuelo, pero ninguna explosión volvió a ocurrir.

"Estará todo bien" les digo mientras me voy, cuando estuve a unos metros noté como mis amigos me seguían.

"Esto es una gran locura" Will asegura corriendo a mi lado.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta de delante de los baños femeninos pudimos ver a profesores y al director mirando con reproche a una chica de ojos chispeantes completamente empapada de agua, la cual además estaba esparcida por todo el piso.

"Yo no he sido, se los aseguro, abrí la canilla y esta estalló" por un instante estuve segura de haber visto una enorme mancha roja en su blusa blanca, pero tan rápido como creí verla desapareció, dejando solo agua, probablemente un problema visual.

Otros chicos estaban arremolinados a su alrededor, mirando todos asombrados, del baño se podía ver con claridad una especie de geiser que se elevaba desde las canillas, y a una Thalia muy mojada, me sorprendí de ver que entre sus manos llevaba lo que parecía una gorra de beisbol azul ¿De dónde la había sacado? Quizás siempre la tuvo y yo me estaba dando demasiadas vueltas a mi cabeza, aunque ¿Desde cuándo una expolición de una canilla suena así?

"Tiene sentido" el conserje aseguró mientras salía del baño empampado "Algunas partes internas estaban vencidas" dijo guardando sus herramientas.

"Está bien, ahora váyanse todos para sus clases, denle, denle, rápido, muévanse, no hay nada que ver aquí" a pesar de eso la curiosidad me hizo quedar viendo todo incluso cuando mis amigos se estaban yendo "Y tú, ¿Tienes algo seco que ponerte?" ella solo fulminó con la mirada al director antes de irse caminando.

"Espera ahí" una voz fría y seria llamó mi atención y también la de la muchacha, de la nada salió Nico Di Angelo ¿Les dije ya que este chico puede pasar desapercibido entre las sombras?

"¿Qué quieres Di Angelo? Tengo cosas que hacer"

"Iré contigo" le aseguró caminando a su lado y examinándola con cuidado. Ella no se veía muy cómoda con su presencia, eso era algo raro, ya que siempre fueron amigos, nunca andaban con otra persona que no fueran ellos y eran antisociales con todo el resto del mundo.

"No quiero, muchas gracias"

"Thalia, esto es serio…" le escuché antes de que empezara a murmurar y ya no pude captar nada más. Ella aun se veía incomoda, pero igual se fueron juntos.


	2. Chapter 2

Estaba yéndome rumbo a mi casa junto con Zack quien iba montado en su skater y con Macarena, mi amiga pin up, cuando les pregunté algo.

"Así que… ¿Vieron a Thalia y Nico después de lo del baño?" les pregunté con curiosidad, no podía negar que era de esas que cuando se le metía a algo en la cabeza no podía parar hasta obtener respuestas, y ellos dos eran aun más extraño de los que nos querían mostrar, ¿Qué más ocultan?

"No, ¿Por qué preguntas? No es raro que falten a clases" Maca me dice como si nada mientras se arregla la badana de su estrambótico peinado.

"Sí, creo que tienen razón"

"No lo creas, es que la tenemos" mi amigo me aseguró mientras se deslizaba por la barandilla de la escalera.

"Si" sonreí intentando no darle importancia enfrente de ellos, aunque por dentro me estaba carcomiendo la curiosidad, pero solo seguimos caminando hasta que llegamos a mí casa donde nos despedimos.

Había sido después de una semana cundo dejé de ser la única que pensaba que había algo mucho más raro en ellos dos, más de lo que nos dejaban ver.

Ambos eran personas calladas, solitarias y que intentaban mantenerse al margen de todo, por eso cuando todo comenzó nadie se lo pudo creer.

Estábamos Margaret y yo esperando a que nuestro amigo Zack terminara de sacar lo necesario de su casillero, pero ni mi amiga ni yo podíamos sacar la vista de lo que estaba pasando unos casilleros en frente nuestro. Thalia Grace y Nico Di Angelo estaban discutiendo.

Él parecía tremendamente enojado, ella furiosa, él la tenia acorralada, ella trató de estar intimidante sin dejarse inquietar por el chico una cabeza más alta que la tenia atrapada mirándola con una cara muy seria.

"…yo no seré un remplazo de tu novio, y lo sabes muy bien" ese comentario retumbó por todo el pasillo, todos se quedaron callados de una forma tan mágica que daba miedo, mas lo agradecía pues la conversación se pudo escuchar con todo su esplendor.

Cada alumno alrededor paró oreja y cerró boca esperando confirmar si lo que habían escuchado era o no cierto. ¿Acaso Thalia acaba de decir que no sería el remplazo del novio de Nico? ¿Novio? ¿Ósea que él…?

Ellos estaban tan enfrascados en lo suyo que nunca notaron el silencio del corredor, o no le dieron importancia.

"Sabes que nunca insinué eso Thalia, no malinterpretes las cosas" le dijo con una voz que me puso los pelos de puntas, pero a ella ni siquiera la hizo mover de su lugar.

"¿Entonces qué quieres que piense? ¿Qué otra escusa tienes? Yo no seré tu nuevo Will" ¿Will? Ok, en estos momentos me pregunto ¿Cómo no me di cuenta de que él era gay? No parecía actuar como un chico homosexual, _¿Y cómo crees que debería de actuar? Ser homosexual no quiere decir nada, no por eso él tendera que ser afeminado_ , una voz de la razón me dijo en mi cabeza y me regañó por dejarme llevar a veces por los estereotipos baratos que la sociedad nos inculca.

"Eres imposible de tratar Thalia Grace, pero esto no se quedara así, no quiero discutir delante de nuestra inadecuada audiencia" hay muchas probabilidades de que todos los que estábamos ahí nos pudiéramos haber muerto de la vergüenza en ese preciso instante.

"No hay nada de qué hablar Di Angelo" ella insistió liberándose de él, quizás siempre pudo haberlo hecho, o él solo la dejó ir, no lo sé.

"Oh, sí que tenemos" le aseguró ante de irse enojado y dándonos una mirada de muerte a todos nosotros, y si alguno no había captado su odio, tranquilo, ella también se encargo de repartir el suyo.

Ese mismo día el chisme de que Nico Di Angelo era gay se expandió por todo el instituto, bueno, mejor dicho de que podía llegar a ser bisexual.


	3. Chapter 3

En Wester, como en todos lados siempre ha habido alguien con una inteligencia muy básica, incapaz de sentir su propia muerte, y si no me crees tuviste que haber visto la estupidez de nuestro mariscal de campo.

Estábamos en la cafetería cuando todo pasó:

"Eh mariquita, ¿A dónde crees que vas?" el chico musculoso, uno de esos típicos deportistas abusivos, detuvo a Nico haciéndolo tirar su emparedado al piso. Él lo miró con una cara tan inexpresiva como la de un jugador de póker. "Te estoy hablando asesino"

"Disculpa, pero no soy ni mariquita, ni mucho menos un asesino" le aseguró antes de intentar irse.

"Oh no, tú no te vas a ningún lado nenita" Marcus, el abusón intentó atemorizarlo parándose en frente de él de una manera intimidatoria, pero no tuvo mucho efecto en el chico pálido.

"¿Qué cree que esta asiendo?" Will, mi amigo, preguntó mientras lo miraba.

"¿Quién, Nico o Marcus? Porque no sabría decir quién es más estúpido"

"Obviamente es Nico, nadie nunca se ha metido con Marcus, lo va a dejar muy malherido al pobre" Tamara contestó mientras nos girábamos para mirar la escena nuevamente.

"Mira idiota, que me gusten los hombres no me hace ni una mariquita ni una nenita, ¿Entiendes? Así que antes de hablar usa tus pequeñas dos neuronas y piensa un poco o no te irá bien" ahora, Nico, a pesar de ser unos cuantos centímetros más bajo y mucho más delgado era quien tenía todo esto dominado, Marcus retrocedió pero rápidamente se recompuso.

"Me retracto, Nico es peor" mi amiga afroamericana dice. La cafetería estaba llena de un pequeño murmullo, nadie podía creer lo que pasó.

"Aléjate , no quiero que te termines enamorando de mi" él solo rodó los ojos, suspiró con fastidio y se fue, claro, pero no estaba exagerando cuando dijo que solo tenía dos pequeñas neuronas "¿A dónde crees que vas?" le preguntó intentado tomarlo del brazo, pero el puño de Nico se estampó contra su cara de forma casi instintiva. Un suspiro de asombro recorrió todo el lugar.

"Imposible"

"Se lo tenía merecido"

"Guau, Marcus lo matará después de eso" eran las cosas que se podían escuchar atreves de todo el lugar.

"No me molestes, no te atrevas a acercarte de nuevo a mi o tendrás más que una nariz rota" le amenazó agarrándolo del cuello con mucha fuerza. "Idiota" susurró antes de irse. Marcus quedó sorprendió como todos los demás, Nico nunca había amenazado a nadie, Marcus nunca había sido retado.

"Maldito bastardo asesino, esto no se quedará así, ¿Qué harás acaso? Me mataras como hiciste con tu hermana, tu madre y como olvidarse de tu noviecito" el chico paliducho se volteó con tanta ira que podría asegurar que un aura negra como los que solían aparecer en los animes que mis amigos veían se extendió sobre él. Si antes había sido tan violento ¿De qué sería capaz ahora?

Todos estaban expectantes en ese momento, lo que pasara seria definitivamente algo épico, mucho de los presentes lo estaban grabando, probablemente para luego subirlo a internet.

"¿Qué dijiste?" su tono de voz hizo titubear a Marcus, quien aún seguía con una mano en su nariz sangrante.

"Lo que escuchaste, asesino"

"Eso es todo" Tenia al deportista entre sus manos, a pesar de su tamaño pequeño al lado de él lo pudo elevar algunos centímetros del suelo sin ningún problema y su puño estaba dispuesto a matarlo. No sabría decir si era mucho más fuerte de lo que demostraba su aspecto, o tanta ira lo había hecho sacar fuerzas, aunque tengo la sensación de que era una mescla de ambas.

"Nico..." Thalia parecía haber aparecido de la nada, todo estábamos muy expectante en lo siguiendo que pasaría que no notamos su presencia. Ella solo puso la mano en el hombro de su amigo, le susurró algo y este bajó a Marcus quien calló de culo como la poca dignidad que le quedaba y se fue muy enojado.

"Así que además de mariquita eres un dominado, ¿Quién lo diría Di Angelo?" la única respuesta que tuvo fue un dedo anular levantado por parte de ella.

"¿Qué fue todo eso?" casi todos mis amigos preguntaron después de ver la escena.

"No tengo ni idea" aseguré mirando todo. Unos amigos de Marcus lo intentaron llevar a la enfermería, pero fue bastante difícil ya que estaba muy cabreado.

"Nunca meterse con Nico Di Angelo, sería una locura" Marco señala tomando la mano de su novia.


	4. Chapter 4

. /8d6956c7966e17c429baa47087279adc/tumblr_nltwu82gBL1tj2fb2o1_

Por favor mirar el Gif antes de leer el capitulo *-*

"Ayer mi madre y yo fuimos a comprar el vestido per-fec-to" Cici, una típica chica de mamá y papá dice mientras estábamos todas las muchachas reunidas en los vestuarios dispuestas a ir a gimnasia. "Aun no puedo creer que iré con Jack" rodé los ojos mientras guardaba mis cosas en el loker y empezaba a sacarme la ropa para ponerme el horrible uniforme.

"Yo ya tengo todo hace tiempo, no quería dejar nada para último momento" mi amiga Tamara le aseguró. Ella no era como las demás animadoras, no al menos en todos los aspectos ya que era de esas que amaba la moda y estar siempre perfecta.

Siguieron hablando un poco más hasta que una figura vestida casi en su totalidad de negro entró y abrió su casillero de un tirón. Thalia Grace se veía molesta, y su sola presencia hizo que todo el lugar se quedara en silencio.

"Así que... ¿Iras al baile?" Me volteé muy rápido para ver a Simone, la capitana de las animadoras preguntar en su típico asentó portugués a la terrible chica, la cual levantó una ceja con sarcasmo.

"Odio esas cosas" aseguró.

Todas nos la quedamos mirando cuando se sacó la remera, allí, en medio de su pecho una larga y ancha cicatriz se extendida desde su ombligo hasta la separación de su senos, la herida se perdía debajo de su sostén, pero aun se veía extraña.

Ella tenía una que otra cicatriz en su cuerpo, por eran pequeñas, o al menos comparada con esa.

Nadie se atrevió a decir nada más, Thalia nunca solía estar en el vestuario con nosotras, siempre llegaba unos cinco o diez minutos tarde a la clase de educación física, pero estoy segura que el profesor nunca le dijo nada por el simple hecho que ella era mejor que cualquier deportista que Wester haya tenido.

"Es una pena que no vayas, los bailes escolares son algo muy importante en la vida de todo estudiante" Simone le asegura, a pesar del típico argumento cliché de que las capitanas de las porristas suelen ser unas malditas perras envidiosas, la chica brasilera no lo era, por el contrario, era muy buena, y para nada una puta.

"Quizás..."

"Y quedarías muy linda si llevaras a Nico como tu pareja" otra chica que no conocía le aseguró, pero no fue una buena idea.

Thalia estaba sentada poniéndose las medias blancas del uniforme cuando paró a medio camino y se giró para mirarla directamente a los ojos "Nico y yo solo somos amigos, ¿Entiendes?" su voz era atemorizante y su mirada gélida.

"Bueno, solo decía, ya sé que son _amigos"_ estoy segura que si no fuera por la mirada de ella habría hecho con los dedos unas comillas a la palabra _amigos_ "pero eso no quita que se vean bien juntos... ambos parecen muy similares"

"Si, similares" murmura antes de ponerse los zapatos y salir del vestuario.

Estaba tomando mi bolso dispuesta a irme por fin del gimnasio, ya no había nadie más, era el último periodo, todos se habían ido y yo por culpa del profesor tuve que quedarme unos quince minutos más tarde, tal parece no soy buena en los deportes, que novedad.

"No quiero hablar aquí, alguien nos podría escuchar..." me quedé congelada cuando oí eso, sé que no es bueno espiar a las personas, pero Thalia Grace era una incógnita que quiero resolver, y esa es sin duda su voz, me asomé por el corredor en el que estaba, y la vi a unos metros de distancia.

"No hay nadie Thalia, y si me haces venir y buscarte es tu culpa, no mi, eres tú quien me a estado evitando" mis ojos se abrieron como dos grandes platos, y tuve que ponerme la mono sobre la boca para que no se me escapara un grito de sorpresa; ese era Nico Di Angelo, y yo estaba escuchando su discusión.

Sé muy bien que esto es incorrecto, pero no pude despegarme del piso, y ni dejar de escuchar, me quedé escondida en ese corredor mirando a la pareja que tenía en frente, los podía contemplar con tanta perfección que agradecía por la suerte que tenia, en especial porque ellos no repararon en mi presencia.

"¿Evitándote?" le preguntó con sarcasmo "¿Por qué tendría siquiera que evitarte?"

"Porque ambos sabemos perfectamente lo que pasó, ¿Cuándo más quieres segur ocultando que nosotros...?" la vos de Nico parecía algo dolida, pero lo ocultaba bastante bien en una frialdad típica de él.

"No te atrevas a decirlo, nosotros no hicimos nada" ella le advirtió de forma muy baja y lleno de tanta frialdad que me estremecí en mi lugar.

"Que nosotros tuvimos _sexo_ " Enfatizó esa ultima palabra y pude ver como Thalia se enojaba. "Lo hicimos Thalia, nos acostamos juntos, hicimos el amor"

"Pero fue en un momento de debilidad, no significo nada..." a pesar de la distancia sentir la tristeza del chico, esas palabras parecían haberle dolido más de lo que creí que le podía llegar a afectar a alguien como él.

"¿Cuánto tiempo vas a seguirlo negando?" le gritó desesperado tomándose su pelo con enojo "Dioses, Thals, fue tu primera vez ¿Eso no te hace sentir nada?" él le gritó, y ella no contestó. Nico se le acercó con delicadeza, le puso sus manos oliváceas sobre la piel pálida y lechosa de ella, haciendo un contraste significativo "Me hiciste dudar de mi mismo nuevamente, jamás creí sentirme así de nuevo, dioses, esto nos cambio a ambos, sabes que no hubiera intentado nada contigo si no te amara."

No recibió respuesta de parte de ella, mi cuerpo se puso rígido cuando él la abrazó, nunca antes habían demostrado afecto en público. "Shh, no llores" y en verdad no quede sorprendida por el hecho de que la dura y valiente Thalia Grace llorara, sino por la ternura con la que él hablo. "Todo estará bien, simplemente no es bueno evitar la verdad, yo lo sé mejor que nadie, no quiero cometer ese error nuevamente, prometí no hacerlo"

El silencio se expandió por todo el lugar, y no me atrevía a moverme, porque si lo hacia ellos sabrían que estuve espiándolos, y como dijo Marco, no es buena idea hacer enojar a Nico Di Angelo.

"¿Sabes porque me echaron de la caza?" Thalia susurró, pero el silencio que había y la buena acústica hacían que lo pudiera escuchar con claridad.

"Dijiste que fue de una forma injusta ¿No?" ella asintió alegándose de su pecho.

"Me topé con él"

"¿Con él?" No entendía de lo que estaban hablando, pero parecía que Nico tampoco.

"Si, con él... ya sabes, Eros" la cara del italiano se descompuso en una horrible mueca. "Estábamos en una cacería con Lady Artemisa cuando él apareció como una ráfaga de viento... aseguró que yo me enamoraría, de alguien inalcanzable para mí, pero que rompería mis votos" ¿Pero que rayos dicen? No entiendo nada, creo que en estos momentos me perdí de algo.

"Cuando fuiste expulsada no estaban enamorada, ni siquiera querías estarlo, mucho menos romper tu juramento ¿Verdad?" ella asintió con tristeza. "Soy yo..." La cara de Nico palideció hasta el punto de parecer un fantasma. "Lo siento mucho..."

Thalia intentó alejarse e irse, pero él la detuvo y la besó, ella pareció que intentaba zafarse, pero terminó cediendo, dejando que él la besara devuelta.

En ese momento mi mandíbula calló, igual que casi hacia mi bolso, por suerte lo atajé antes de que eso pasase y me dejara rebelada.

"Te amo, te amo, te amo" le decía una y otra vez mientras la besaba "Joder, Thalia, te odio tanto por eso"

"Eres inalcanzable para mí, recuerda lo que dijo Eros"

"Me importa un bledo lo que diga ese dios. Eros, Cupido, lo odio por igual, son unos metiches. Yo te amo."

"No estoy segura de esto Nico" ella le dice mientras con pena se aleja de allí. Nico no la detiene, la ve irse y cuando desapareció a la distancia su puño se estampo contra un casillero, dejando un gran abollón con forma de puño, salté en mi lugar, y me tapé la boca con las manos haciendo ruido, pero por suerte estaba demasiado ocupado maldiciendo en cuatro idioma distintos, de los cuales pude reconocer un español, no muy fluido, y captar cosas como "Maldito sea..." "Te odio, lo odio" o algo como un "¿Por qué?" el ingles obviamente, y uno que sonaban como el italiano que Margaret apenas podía hablar gracias a las clases del instituto, y ¿Griego? No estoy segura, pero parecía algo de eso.

Tomando su mochila del suelo, Nico Di Angelo, otra gran incógnita, se fue del edificio completamente cabreado.

Aun no daba crédito a lo que mis ojos acababan de ver, bueno, en verdad lo que acababa de escuchar era mucho más sorprendente, los chicos parecían estar mal de la cabeza, con una gran falacia de dioses griegos, y cosas raras, pero por algún motivo eso no era lo que más me incomodaba, sino el hecho de que no lo hiciera me aterraba un poco; claro, no tanto como saber de qué serian capaz si se enteran de que los espié.

No me había dando cuenta de que estaba temblando hasta que intente moverme, mis piernas parecían echas de gelatina y mi corazón estaba acelerado. Intenté tranquilizarme y me fui, dejando el edificio, pero cientos de interrogantes aun navegando por mi mente inquieta de respuestas.

Primero: espero que hayan mirado el link del Gif que al principio de todo, FanFiction no tiene la opción de Wattpad de poder ponerlos en la historia (O no lo conozco).

Segundo: pues le explicó un poco porque puse ese Gif porqué toda la historia fue basada en eso, ¿Les gusta? imaginen la escena donde Emma los ve, sería algo así, me muero de la ternura.


	5. Chapter 5

Escuche el timbre de mi casa sonando y me puse nerviosa; me mire una última vez delante del espejo asegurándome que el maquillaje, el peinado y mi vestido estuvieran perfecto. Escuche como la puerta se abría seguido la vos de mi padre. Eso me preocupó.

Bajé rápidamente, no quería que mi cita terminara huyendo de miedo, Zack siempre le tuvo mucho respeto, y temor a mi padre. Él era un ex marin, el cual podía llegar a tener un aspecto intimidante si no lo conocías de verdad o si se lo proponía.

Noté como todos se callaron cuando bajé, eso me incomodó, un ruido de flash sonó a mi lado, mi hermana menor, Kim, estaba con la cámara de nuestro padre tomándome foto como si de una paparacsi se tratase. Probablemente la mayoría quedaran borrosas y feas.

"Te vez hermosa" sentí mis mejillas enrojecer ante eso, Zack también se veía fabuloso, y no demoré en asegurárselo.

"Gracias, tu también quedas muy bien en traje, es algo nuevo"

Después de algunas fotos bien tomadas por mi madre, advertencias de mi padre de que debía de estar en casa antes de las doce, o comentarios de que parecía una princesa de Disney por parte mi pequeña hermana, similitud que después de aun repasarlas a todas no encontré con ninguna nos retiramos al dichoso baile.

Era genial, estaba llenó de personas y hermosamente decorado, cosa que era esplendido.

En el baile nos encontramos con el resto de nuestros amigos, estuvimos bailando mucho con Zack hasta que una canción lenta sonó, en ese momento estábamos tomando ponche el cual era obvio que le habían echado vodka. Él me tomó de la mano y me arrastró a la pista.

Por supuesto no proteste, ni siquiera cuando bailamos muy cerca ¿Por qué lo haría? Y fue justo en ese mágico momento en el que me ofreció ser su novia. Noté que estaba preocupado por mi respuesta, ya que al contrario de él no era tan obvia con mis sentimientos.

"Por supuesto" le aseguré con dulzura, él sonrió y me besó. Mis amigos como todos unos acosadores que eran nos vieron entre la multitud. Después de sus felicitaciones, sus burlas y otros comentarios Zack me ofreció hacer otra cosa.

"¿A dónde yo quiera?" sonreí, él sonrió también, sabía lo que le iba a decir "Vamos a McDonal´s"

Cuando ya habíamos terminados de despedirnos nos dirigimos al McDonal´s más cercano.

Mi sorpresa fue gigante cuando sentado en una de las mesas del restaurante de comida rápida se encontraban los mismos chicos que para mí ya eran una incógnita más grande que las que tenía cuando era niña y me preguntaba ¿Cómo la gente podía vivir dentro de la tele?

"¿Qué ocurre?" mi novio (Suena genial decirlo ¿Verdad?) me quedó mirando con sorpresa, luego siguió a donde estaba viendo y vi el momento perfecto en que su cara pasó a ser una gran mueca de intriga. "¿Emma?"

"Luego te cuento" y después de esas simple tres palabras nos encaminamos a comprar nuestra comida. En el baile no habíamos consumido nada y después de bailar tanto nos encontramos muy hambrientos.

Cuando terminamos de pedir fuimos a sentarnos, elegí la mesa más lejos de Nico y Thalia que se me fue posible. Empezamos a comer y le conté todo a Zack, quien estaba perplejo y de acuerdo conmigo de que había sido una estupidez espiarlos.

Mi novio y yo miramos con asombro la escena que se expandía delante de nosotros, en la otra única mesa ocupada. Nico y Thalia estaban tomándose de las manos, hablando por lo bajo y riendo.

"Me alegro por ellos, están algo pirados pero creo que la mayoría de las cosas que se dicen de ellos son falsas"

"Amo que seas tan dulce"

"Y yo que seas tan romántico y empalagoso que me da miedo de terminar con un coma diabético" cosa que me podía pasar ya que era diabética, pero por suerte me cuidaba con lo de la azúcar y no era tan grave como para ser insulinodependiente.

Nos quedamos comiendo hasta la hora que mi padre nos lo permitió pero vimos como los chicos de negro se iban tomados de la mano.


	6. Chapter 6

Fue un mes depuse que ellos llegaron a al colegio tomados de la mano y demostrando que eran novios, todos en ese momento se quedaron sumamente sorprendidos y no era para más, eso era una escena que todos esperaban ver pero nunca imaginaron que sería real.

Cuando el profesor de Salud me agrupó esa misma tarde con Thalia algo en mi se removió, y aseguraría que era miedo mesclado con curiosidad.

El trabajo era simple, debíamos de hacer un proyecto sobre los distintos tipos de sexualidad que existían, cosa que me dio hincapié de preguntarle, con mucho temor sobre la sexualidad de su novio Nico.

Entre las sexualidades que aparecían en Wikipedia aventure en al que me parecía la más lógica "Así que Nico es bi ¿Verdad?"

Tal vez fue con la naturaleza que hablé, o que eso la sorprendió, pero tuve la extraña suerte de solo recibir una pequeña sonrisa, cosa que me sorprendió muchísimo.

"Nico es pansexual, yo soy bisexual" seguimos como si nada en el proyecto, aunque en verdad eso me resultaba jodidamente difícil, pero no podía poner a prueba más mi suerte.

"Yo me acuerdo de ti, estaba en McDonal´s después del baile con tu novio" ella dijo con tanta tranquilidad como con la que yo había hablado minutos atrás.

"Oh, sí, ¿Te acuerdas de nosotros?" en ese momento pasó algo aun más extraordinario, que llamó la atención de todos, y me hizo sonrojar un poco, ella se rió. Una risa sonora que hizo que todos se voltearan a vernos.

"Como no acordarse si eran los únicos y estaban vestidos de esa forma en un McDonal´s a las tres de la mañana"

"Sí, bueno, nosotros…" no supe que más decir, pero no fue necesario ya que ella me miró con una extra gratitud, sus temibles ojos de un azul anormal en el resto de las personas ahora se veían humanos.

"Gracias por no decir nada sobre lo de Nico y yo" sonaba, y se veía completamente agradecida de verdad.

"Yo no tenía el derecho de difamar nada, era algo tuyo y de él" y con eso la conversación terminó.

Quedamos en reunirnos después de clases el viernes para poder terminar todo en la biblioteca, el reporte debía de ser completo y por suerte no importaba si era escrito en computadora, cosa que agradecí por el hecho de que con la dislexia de mi compañera nos llevaría aun más si hubiera sido a mano.

El viernes llegó rápido y antes de darme cuenta ya estaba sentada delante de una pila de libros sobre sexualidad, una computadora portátil y con mi compañera a mi derecha la cual tamborileaba despreocupadamente su lápiz contra la mesa.

Nos había llevado más de dos horas terminar el proyecto, el cual debía de cumplir las altas expectativa del profesor Ross.

Estuvimos hablando de vez en cuanto, pero hubo unas cosas que me sorprendiera, por ejemplo todo lo que Thalia se había abierto conmigo, ósea, no es que seamos amigas, no, ni ahí, pero si se podría decir conocida.

Quizás fue porque me mantuve callada todo este tiempo por el que prefirió desahogarse conmigo, o quizás solo quería hacerlo con alguien que no la juzgue; pero resultó que terminó contándome cosas tan privadas como que sentía miedo de salir con Nico ya que de todas las personas que se había enamorado terminaban muriendo y creía seriamente de que era una especie de mala jugada del destino.

Y eso me preocupaba ya que estaba segura de haber escuchado alguna vez a su novio decir algo parecido. Aunque no le di más asunto a todo esto.

Thalia Grace era igual a todos nosotros, la mayoría de las cosas que decían las malas lenguas eran falsas, y si, era poco típica, pero eso no me hacía del derecho de investigarla como si de un conejillo de indias se tratase.

Esa fue la última vez que me pregunte quien era Thalia Grace.

Esa fue la última vez que me involucré en la vida de ella.

Esa fue la última vez que hablamos.

"Lamentablemente ayer en la autopista rumbo a Nueva York un ómnibus se estrelló terminando con la vida de dos jóvenes, reconocidos como Thalia Grace y Nico Di Angelo, por suerte el resto de los pasajeros no sufrieron problemas grabes." La periodista hablaba mientras escenas del accidente se mostraban.

Hasta ese momento nunca había reparado en la crueldad del noticiero, quizás cuando hablan de alguien que conoces es cuando te cae la ficha. Me sentí algo mosqueada ante el hecho de que sus nombres fueran dados sin problemas ya que comúnmente se dan la iniciales.

"Eso es horrible ¿Conoces a algunas de esas personas?"Mi madre le preguntó a mi padre, el cual negó mientras miraba con atención el monitor plano que colgaba de la pared.

Yo preferí no decir nada, me quede meditando las últimas palabras que me había dicho Thalia Grace y lo que había escuchado alguna vez de Nico Di Angelo.

Tal vez tenían razón, tal vez la muerte si les jugaba una mala pasada a la hora del amor.

"Aseguran que el accidente fue causado por una mala maniobra del conductor y que de alguna manera aun no confirmada ambos adolecentes fueron capaz de salir impulsados de la ventanilla y aterrizar con un golpe fatal varios metros lejos del ómnibus"

¿Cómo había sido posible que eso pasase? Ellos dos siempre se habían visto rodeados de cosas extrañas, eso no era ninguna extrañes, ¿Pero porque le debía de pasar eso? ¿Por qué no fueron capaces de sobrevivir junto con el resto de las personas?

Y simplemente tenían razón, ellos nacieron para matar a todos los que amaban, y por eso mismo terminaron muriendo enamorados.

Intente mantener mis lagrimas en su lugar y en silencio oré por ellos dos.


End file.
